The Life of Zara
by SeaBaby911
Summary: Lauren was an ordinary girl. Well, she was until that fateful day to the Big Oak . . . Rated T for mild language.


**Me: I really am an idiot.**

**Angel: She is.**

**Me: Shut up. You're not helping.**

**Angel: Ohh. Who's touchy? Are you PMSing?**

**Me: Shut up.**

**Angel: I love winding you up.**

**Me:-headdesk- I've got freaking writers block and I just came up with a really good story!**

**Angel: Don't 'cha just hate it when that happens?**

**Me: Shut up.**

**Angel: SeaBaby, you've been with the Flock too long. You're turning into Fang!**

**Me: . . .**

**Angel: You know, the tall, dark and silent one? The one who can't cook?**

**Me: . . . Hang on.**

**Angel: What?**

**Me: I remembered my idea!**

**Angel: YOU HAVE BEEN HEALED BY THE POWER OF JESUS!**

**Random choir of angels: Hale-luia!**

**Me: BE GONE, FOUL FIENDS! **

**Random choir of angels: FLEE! SCATTER! A FOLLOWER OF SATAN!**

**Me: Fang, if you're reading this, prepare to be amazed.**

**I have blessed you with my latest masterpiece!**

**THE LIFE OF ZARA!**

**Angel: Yam.**

_Lauren's POV_

I looked out of the window. Just another boring day in England. Doesn't life suck? And, of course, because this was England, it was raining. Yippee. I tried to concentrate on my homework. It was Maths. More of my terrible luck.

_If x=92, what is x__+36-x+49+53-x?_

Jesus. And I thought my teacher was cruel. This was on another level, not to mention a non-calculator paper! Once more, I looked out of the window, at the pouring rain. What I wouldn't give to be free out there, even if it was raining. With suicide screaming in my conscience, I turned back to the dreaded Maths paper. About half an hour later, I finished it, much to my relief. Even though it was still pouring, I dragged my wellies on and went for a walk around my woods. Yep, I said MY woods. See, I'd better introduce myself or you won't understand what I'm talking about at all. My name is Lauren West and I live in a 2 story house with 10 acres of land with my parents, Joseph and Simmone, and my annoying 8 year old sister, Anni. I have shoulder-length brown hair and almost black eyes. I'm not pretty compared to the other girls in my class, my lips aren't full enough, I have no breasts, my eyes are small and squinty and I'm too tall for a 12 year old, being 5'5", which makes me all un-coordinated and gangly. I'm probably the cleverest girl in my class, not trying to brag. That's my best mate Chloe's job. She the most big-headed person I know, but I still love her. I said that to her once, and she replied with:

"You'd better!" Chloe's funny like that. She's 5'3" and has greyish-blue eyes. She has chin length blond hair that I swear is starting to turn red (If that is possible)! She's been my best friend ever since Year 4 and I can still count on her for anything these days. But anyway, back to me.

I pulled on my marshmallow wellies and opened the patio door. The rain looked horrible, but, I had been stuck inside too long. My claustrophobia was starting to act up. I took a deep breath to ready myself against the freezing cold of the rain and stepped out. It was even colder than I had expected! I hurried along my main lawn, up the wood chip steps, past the climbing frame, below the trampoline and straight into the woods. Only a few drops of the horrendous monsoon reached the inside of the leafy-green shield. I breathed a sigh of relief and shook my hair out like a shaggy dog. Water droplets flew everywhere. It was days like this that I was glad I had those contacts now, even though I missed polishing my glasses.

I walked deeper into the woods, which my sister and I had named Safe Retreat. It was even on the map as Safe Retreat because of Dad pulling a few strings with OS. I did this practically everyday after school. Being outside made me feel more loose and free than being cooped up in a stuffy classroom. I walked past the Fairie Ring (Ring of Toadstools that had been there as long as I could remember), through Silver Clearing (A space in between a lot of silver birches), and stopped looking up at the Big Oak (What do you think?). My Mum and Dad had some builders have the inside of it hollowed out into a spiral staircase and had built an actual house inside the cover of the thick leaves. It had a living room/kitchen/dining room, a toilet with a shower and a bedroom on the first floor and on the second floor it had two bedrooms, a shared en-suite and a shared balcony where you could see everything but no-one could see you. When ever my sister passed under it when I was there, I threw a bag of flour at her. Anytime I was there, she threw eggs. Not fun.

I took my key out and slotted it into the keyhole hidden by a spinney knot of wood. I pushed the door open and thought I heard muttering. What? I dismissed as a figment of my imagination. The only reason I was going up there was that I was waiting for Chloe to arrive because we were supposed to be having a sleepover. While I was walking up the stairs, my phone bleeped. I took it out and there was a text from Chloe on it.

_We got caut in traffic. __soz babes gonna be l8. ave u seen da blog? chek it out! luv ya!_

I groaned. Chloe was always going on about Fang's Blog. She was trying to track the Flock down. Ever since the incident in Mexico, they haven't done any air shows. Chloe's been searching possible sightings for months, Wal-Mart, Play parks, anywhere they might be. And, somehow, she got me into helping her. I'm not even sure I believe in them! It could just be a ploy by the Government to stop Global Warming. We were going to search the internet. I just wanted to get it over with. Stupid traffic! Now I was going to have to wait in the Treehouse on my own and it was quite spooky with no-one there. I took out the other key for the key to the apartment and I swear I heard giggling. I looked up and noticed that the door was slightly ajar. I remembered locking it the other night and Anni hadn't been in here recently. I tentively pushed the door open and looked into my living/kitchen/dining room thingy and saw the TV was on, the Disney Channel. Now I was freaked out. Who would break into a house that wasn't even visible and start watching Disney Channel?

"Hello? Anyone there? Come out, I'm not going to bite, well, not if you haven't stolen anything." I heard shuffling and spun to see familiar looking blond looking at me. She looked about 9 but the innocence in her eyes betrayed her. I took another look and recognised her. "No. No. Oh my God. Y-Y-You're A-A-A-A-"

"Angel," She said very slowly as if talking to an idiot, "Well done." I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Angel? No. It just had to be the actress who played her. That was it.

_Then how did she get in if you can't see this house?_

I ignored my conscience. She couldn't have wings. That was genetically impossible.

"Oh yeah?" She said smirking, "Then watch this." And with those words, her back seemed to ripple and some slits that were previously invisible opened and some white feathers poked out. I opened my mouth in my best fish impression, all the while her wings were extending to the full length. She flapped them lazily.

The last thing I saw before my legs buckled and my head cracked against the floor, was the 7 year olds smirking face.


End file.
